The Perfect Couple
by Sunny75333
Summary: Percy is born a silver spoon he is spoiled and snobby and he is forced to marry Piper Mclean. Annabeth is poor and is searching for someone but didn't intend to fall in love. Jason is Percy's best friend and a doctor that just wanted to help. Piper is born a silver spoon but is shy and just wants to find true love. What will happen? Takes place in medieval times.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic it is based on something I watch please leave me comments on what I need to fix**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Character info**

 **Nico: Part of Percy's team**

 **Will: Part of Percy's team**

 **Lucy: Long brunette hair with bright hazel eyes and is 5'3**

 **Jake: Short dark brown hair with brown eye 5'8**

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

 **Please read author's note above before you read the story i don't want any confusion.**

As I was walking through the village, I can't help but to notice a rather large crowd in the middle of it, so I went to see what all the commotion was about. Apparently Perseus Jackson, the richest man in the village was getting married to Piper Mclean. So, that means I have a chance. You all are probably wondering what I mean so let me tell you about myself.

My name is Annabeth Chase I was just an infant when my foster mother found me in the middle of the forest. My foster mom is a wonderful woman even though she lives in the woods. I remember my foster mom or Sally Jackson told me that she once had a son named Perseus Jackson and now im here to see if he is the one. **(A/N: This would be like a show I watched so the characters are very different from how they usually act)** Sally told me that his son had a crescent moon birthmark somewhere on the top part of his body so that makes it easy.

As I was walking a girl stepped on my foot then I accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Hey beggar boy, are you blind" she screeched, and then shoved me. You all are probably wondering what she is talking about, well i am dresses like a beggar boy with ragged clothing and my hair in a cap.

"Hey you stepped on me first" I retorted back.

"Can you even afford to compensate for making my shoes dirty. you must be blind"

I smirked "Would you rather wear my shoes then" I said while pointing to the shoes I was wearing.

"Who would wear a beggar's shoe," she said looking disgusted, "By the looks of it you can't even afford it. Why don't you kneel down and prostrate yourself? Maybe then I might forgive you" she said while smirking.

"Hey you seemed like a pretty girl, but why do you have such a shameful mouth?"

"You-,"

We didn't notice a thief taking her pouch until the thief put it right in front her face.

 **...**

*Back at the Jackson manor*

One of the queen's servant is announcing that Perseus Jackson must marry Piper Mclean.

…

 ***Back at the village***

The thief smirked as he ran past everyone "Come and get me!"

"Catch the thief! Give my back my pouch" cried the girl

Suddenly the thief…

 **Alright i was going to write more but i wanted to see how people liked it first if i get at least 3 reviews i will continue to write and make the chapters longer for now i just need 3 review leave me some helpful criticisms and tips since it is my first time writing a fanfic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character info:**

 **Percy: Silver spoon, detective, wants to meet a girl that makes his heart flutter 6'1, age 23**

 **Annabeth: Orphan, poor, steals food, 5'7, age 22**

 **Jason: Doctor, very clueless, 6'0, age 23**

 **Piper: Shy, silverspoon, wants to find true love, 5'6, age 22**

 **Luke: Percy's cousin, wants to be heir of the weapon factory that the Jackson households owns, age 25**

 **Rachel: Luke's little sister, also Percy's cousin, age 20**

 **Nico: Part of Percy's team, age 24**

 **Will: Part of Percy's team, age 24**

 **Lucy: Long brunette hair with bright hazel eyes and is 5'3, age 19**

 **Jake: Short dark brown hair with brown eye 5'8, age 21**

 **Sorry if this chapter isn't long enough I have to stay at my cousin house and his WIFI suck**

 **Once school starts I will try to update at least once a week**

 **Shoutouts to my two besties who helped me edit my writing Lily and Cindy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Third person's P.O.V**

Suddenly the thief jumped in front of the girl and smirked, "Miss, what are you shouting about?" he said with an evil grin.

The girl gasped in surprise, eyes widened, and turned around to run, but sadly before she could even take the chance to, the thief snaked his arm around her waist as the other one traveled to where her mouth was and pulled her back. The people surrounding them didn't even bother to help the traumatized girl. They were only pointing and whispering.

Annabeth arrived before the the thief could take the girl away. Annabeth then grabbed a potato and threw it at him hard enough to let the girl go. The man responded with a grunt. Right as the man turned around to see who dared to throw a potato at him, Annabeth kicked the man in the chest harsh enough to make him stumble back, holding his chest. The thief quickly took off and turned around the corner.

As they were chasing each other, they didn't notice Percy standing on one of the rooftop with his two comrades, Nico and Will, watching them. "Percy, you are very accurate on your foresight, 'Flying Leopard' ( **A/N: AKA the thief)** is really running this direction," Will said to Percy.

"Percy, should we round him yet," Nico asked Percy.

"No rush, lets see who's behind 'Flying Leopard' first."

"Are we going to let him get away?" Will questioned.

"Yes, but we'll be following them," Percy said with a smirk.

 **Line Break**

As Annabeth was chasing the man, she notice he was getting farther, so she pushed a man off his stool and kicked it towards him. The stool hit the thief with a _BAM,_ making him stumble. Annabeth ran quickly to where he tripped. The man got up and swiftly pulled out his dagger. He tried to stab Annabeth but she dodged it, grabbed his arm, and kicked him in the chest again.

"Nasty thief, why don't you keep running," Annabeth said mockingly, the thief grunted in response, "You are very unlucky to have bumped into me." Just as Annabeth said that, the thief started to run.

 **Line Break  
** _ **BACK AT THE JACKSON'S MANOR**_

As the Queen's servant was talking to Amphitrite, Luke and Rachel were waiting for her aunt along with the servants. Rachel wanted to leave but before she could Luke grabbed her arm, "Where are you going, this wedding was bestowed by the Queen, it is not polite to leave like that" Luke chastised.

"I can't stand my cousin getting married. He was supposed to marry me! I hate that stupid Piper Mclean" Rachel scowled.

"I don't have good eyesight, but Madam Amphitrite, where is young master," the servant questioned.

"Uh my son is…"Amphitrite said.

Luke then went up to her aunt and whispered to her, "Auntie, we searched the whole manor and Percy was nowhere to be found."

"Jake, bring your master home," Amphitrite said through her gritted teeth.

 **LINE BREAK**

The thief finally slowed down, he shifted his head and noticed Percy with his comrades. The thief slowly turned around to walk away.

Percy told Will and Nico "If the 'Flying Leopard' **(A/N: AKA the thief)** can't escape, we won't be able to follow up on the lead, that little beggar could mess things up."

While the thief was walking away, Annabeth came and shoved him with her shoulders, "Where are you off to," the man laughs nervously as Annabeth continued, "Go on, run. Why aren't you running? Aren't you going to running away? Go on!" Annabeth says tauntingly. The man falls down on his bottom and looks up at her. Annabeth walks towards and towers him.

Annabeth felt someone tapping her, so she turns to see who it is and sees a man her age, Beth Raven with black hair and beautiful sea green eyes that looks like the ocean, but at that moment annabeth could care less.

"Young man," Annabeth stands up straighter and turns to see what he has to say, "Although thieves should be arrested, the officials shouldn't be bothered at random times. You might wrong an innocent man without evidence."

The thief stands up "Exactly! Why are you accusing an innocent man?" he asks with a smug grin.

"I saw him steal a woman's pouch," Annabeth told Percy.

"Where is the woman then?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth turns around to point at the woman but notices that the woman isn't there. "She ran off."

Percy smirks at Annabeth "Young man, out here is all about destiny, if you don't have any witnesses, why don't you let him go?"

"This gentlman has a point" the thief said getting backup"Excuse me, I'll get going then…"

"I said you can't leave!" Annabeth then kicks him in the shin so hard that he falls down. Annabeth slowly turns to face Percy and says, "Who are you and where did you come from," and Annabeth begins to circle him, "you asked me to let him go ever since you got here. Are you the leader of the gang?" Annabeth says looking at him suspiciously.

Annabeth continued to talk, "These thieves always wants to get things without making efforts, they could steal your jade pendent," Percy stood perfectly still smirking, "And then a purse tomorrow, now they will pick a waist plaque?!" Annabeth said with a surprised expression. "You're a detective!"

The thief heard that and immediately prepared to run but before he could, Will and Nico stopped him. Percy walks in front of the thief.

"Now do you believe me, young man?"

"How do I know you didn't get bribed?"

Percy just ignored Annabeth and talks to the thief.

"You're the 'Flying Leopard' aren't you?"

The thief immediately reaches into his his pocket, pulling a piece of paper and trying to stuff it into his mouth. Before he could, Nico stopped him and pulled out the piece of paper and gave it to Percy.

Percy took the paper and unfolds it. Inside, it read, " _Get three thirteen year old girls with the best foreign accents."  
_  
Percy sniffs the paper and says "It is infused with the fragrance from western regions, this should be from the 'Thousand Beauties Chambers' this is an order for trafficking women isn't it?!" Percy asked with an angry expression.

"W-what are you t-talking about" the thief stutters.

"You don't? You are trafficking women under the watching eye of the emperor. Do you really treat us as a joke?"

"Who on earth are you?" the thief asks.

 **Hey guys I will be updating every three days so I can have time to jot down my ideas, type it, let my friends edit it, then typing it again and when school starts I'll try to update at least twice a week. Thank you those who reviewed.**

 _ **To theartnerd333: Aww thanks you're an amazing writer too.**_

 _ **To riptidedauntlessgryffindor: Thank you, I know I'm probably not good at writing ( I have the worst grade in it ) and I did as you suggested and ask 2 of my best friends who are good at writing to help me edit it. Thank you so much and I hope you like my future chapters. Also I think you would like 'theartnerd333' stories especially 'Its her, why her' that is a great story you should check it out.**_

 _ **To Sherlia: Thank you I hope you like my future chapters since I have 2 best friends who kind enough to help me edit this anyway i hope support my story.**_

 _ **To xxMiriazX: Aww thank you you are so sweet and I will continue my story.**_

 **I will try to update as soon as possible once my friends help me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the beautiful people who read my story, reviewed it, and followed it.**

 **Again, shoutouts to my besties who helped me, Cindy and Lily.**

 **Character info:**

 **Percy: Silver spoon, detective, wants to meet a girl that makes his heart flutter 6'1, age 23**

 **Annabeth: Orphan, poor, steals food, 5'7, age 22**

 **Jason: Doctor, very clueless, 6'0, age 23**

 **Piper: Shy, silverspoon, wants to find true love, 5'6, age 22**

 **Luke: Percy's cousin, wants to be heir of the weapon factory that the Jackson households owns, age 25**

 **Rachel: Luke's little sister, also Percy's cousin, age 20**

 **Nico: Part of Percy's team, age 24**

 **Will: Part of Percy's team, age 24**

 **Lucy: Long brunette hair with bright hazel eyes and is 5'3, age 19**

 **Jake: Short dark brown hair with brown eye 5'8, age 21**

 _ **Previously**_

" _This is an order for trafficking women isn't it?!" Percy asked with an angry expression._

"W-what are you t-talking about" the thief stutters.

"You don't? You are trafficking women under the watching eye of the emperor. Do you really treat us as a joke?"

" _Who on earth are you!?" the thief asks._

 **Percy P.O.V**

Can you believe this? My mother wants me to marry a girl that I have never met before! But sadly, the wedding was bestowed by the Queen, which is my aunt, and I can't go against her.

Anyways let me tell you about myself, my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. I have a really soft heart, I have a really high I.Q since I'm a detective, and I don't like to follow the crowd. My mother is Amphitrite Jackson and I love her dearly. **(A/N: You readers must be upset, but it's for the best, don't worry though Sally and Percy will meet)** My cousin and housekeeper is Luke Castellan and I dislike him but I don't know why, I just have a bad feeling about him. My other cousin, Rachel, is Luke's sister and I guess she had developed a one sided love for me, but I don't like her that way. We are the richest family in the village and we also have a factory where we make weapons for the King's army.

Anyways, as I tapped on the beggar boys shoulder he stood up and turned around to face me. I can't help to notice he looks kind of like a girl, he has long eyelashes and pink plump lips and I doubt you have heard of a guy looking like that, **(A/N: I am sorry if that offended some people)** but what surprised me the most was his stormy grey eyes they look so intimidating yet intriguing at the same time.

 **LINE BREAK - Time skip- In the forest with Piper and Lucy**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Piper and Lucy were sitting in a carriage fighting over Pipers bag of clothes because Piper wanted to escape, and outside the carriage are up to 20 guards protecting it.

"Mistress give it to me!" Lucy said with an exasperated tone.

"No, Lucy give it back!" Piper said angrily.

Lucy finally pulled the bag towards her. "Mistress you always try to escape, but when have you ever succeeded."

Piper scoffed "Do you think that I could be caged in? I'll still run away someday."

"You can't my lady, how will us servants survive if you run away." Lucy said with a frown.

"Well do you think that I would be happy marrying a complete stranger." Piper said bitterly.

 **LINE BREAK-FRONT OF VILLAGE**

Luke was pacing back and forth waiting for Piper to arrive at the front of the village. Jason walked up to Luke, "Sir Luke look at you, you must be really tired would you like me to get you some medicinal herbs for nourishment?"

"Sure."

"You're willing to take my medicine?" Jason said dumbfounded.

Luke said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "One day I'm angry at the world and tired of living. I will take your medicine so that I may die soon."

"Geez, you don't have to be so impolite" Jason muttered.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

As Percy's comrades held onto the thief, Will said "You want to know who he is right, he is Percy Jackson, the most remarkable detective in the capital."

"Percy Jackson!" Annabeth exclaimed with happiness.

"Wrong! Its Super Detective Percy Jackson." Percy said cockily.

"You're the famous Percy Jackson!"

Without warning Annabeth ran to hug Percy, but before she could Percy stook out his hand to block her from coming.

Stunned by her action, Percy yelled, "What are you doing?!"

"Um...idolizing you?" she asked nervously, but what she really wanted to do was to check if he had the birthmark.

"Get your dirty hands off of me, you beggar boy!" Percy exclaimed and pushed her.

"I've heard a lot about you, it has been my dream. It's to become a superb detective like you, master please accept my sincerity." then Annabeth got down onto her knees. "Take me as your disciple."

What Annabeth did next surprised everyone. She leaped and clinged onto his legs and started to pull his pants and shirt to see if he had the birthmark.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Percy yelped in shock.

Then Nico went to grab Annabeth off of Percy

"Are you insane!?" Percy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Will and Nico were taking the thief away to the dungeon. A girl ran to them and exclaimed, "Where is my pouch!?"

"Over here." Annabeth said waving the pouch above her head.

"Give it to me!" the girl ran up to take it but right before she did Annabeth pulled it away.

"Young lady, you'd better learn how to speak to others with manners. Do you want it go get it." Annabeth smirked and threw the bag.

Just as the girl left, Jake came running and told Percy that he had to go home. "Tell my mother that I still have to investigate." Percy said irritated.

"Master, where are you going?" Jake questioned.

"Thousand Beauties Chamber" Percy said bluntly.

He turned around and tossed Annabeth a gold nugget. "Thats your reward for the act of chivalry." **(A/N: Annabeth is still dressed as a boy so Percy just thinks that she is just a random boy don't get confused)**

Annabeth scoffed and looked at the nugget.

"Master come home with me please, Mistress Piper Mclean is about to get here." Jake begged.

"I'm still not going," Percy said exasperated.

"Thousand Beauties Chamber, huh," Annabeth muttered.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Mistress the wedding is bestowed by the Queen, you can't avoid it, but perhaps, after seeing young Master Jackson, you will change your mind."

"But that is not what I seek in life, I just want true love, I already have someone in my heart." Piper said sorrowfully.

 **LINE BREAK**

"House keeper Luke, the Mclean bridal procession party has already arrived," a servant quickly told Luke.

"Get ready to welcome them!" Luke shouted to all the servants.

Jason was still standing next to Luke from their earlier conversation

"Jason are you a housekeeper too?" Luke said with fake surprise.

"Oh," Jason said and he walked back.

The carriage soon stopped in front of Luke.

"Mistress, look it's too late to do anything now, we're already here," Lucy said.

"Jackson's family's housekeeper, Luke Castellan, welcomes Miss Piper on Madam Amphitrite orders," Luke said while kneeling down.

"Please rise Mister Luke, I'm unwell from traveling, please take me straight to my accommodation." Piper says not wanting them to see her face.

"Yes, Miss Piper will be staying at the largest inn, Festus inn, before the wedding. The arrangements are all in order."

 _ **To: MehScrewIt: Thank you you are so sweet.**_

 _ **To theartnerd: Thank you, you are so sweet, you are a very talented writer too (I have no idea how you do these half of the time I don't even know what to write like now lol) P.s nice pic I love minions**_

 _ **To**_ _ **riptidedauntlessgryffindor : no problem and thanks. Well this is awkward oh well.**_

 _ **To Maja: Aww thanks you are so sweet.**_

 **Sorry for the late update I have no excuse so I am so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Percy and Drew!

**Character info:**

 **Percy: Silver spoon, detective, wants to meet a girl that makes his heart flutter 6'1, age 23**

 **Annabeth: Orphan, poor, smart, athletic, steals food, 5'7, age 22**

 **Jason: Doctor, very clueless, 6'0, age 23**

 **Piper: Shy, silverspoon, wants to find true love, 5'6, age 22**

 **Luke: Percy's cousin, wants to be heir of the weapon factory that the Jackson households owns, age 25**

 **Rachel: Luke's little sister, also Percy's cousin, age 20**

 **Nico: Part of Percy's team, age 24**

 **Will: Part of Percy's team, age 24**

 **Lucy: Pipers servant, Long brunette hair with bright hazel eyes and is 5'3, age 19**

 **Jake: Percy's servant, Short dark brown hair with brown eye 5'8, age 21**

 **Sorry if my grammar sucks.**

 _ **Previously**_

" _Jackson's family's housekeeper, Luke Castellan, welcomes Miss Piper on Madam Amphitrite orders," Luke said while kneeling down._

 _"Please rise Mister Luke, I'm unwell from traveling, please take me straight to my accommodation." Piper says not wanting them to see her face._

" _Yes, Miss Piper will be staying at the largest inn, Festus inn, before the wedding. The arrangements are all in order."_

 **Third person P.O.V**

Piper sighs sadly "Thank you housekeeper Luke lets leave right away."

"Wait" Jason said walking up to the carriage with the curtains blocking so he can't see inside and likewise with Piper," Miss Piper illness from traveling is just a physical reaction and could be caused by anything, would you like me to get you some medicine for that?"

Piper annoying sighs as Jason continues," I am Jason Grace head physician of the Jackson household."

Luke walks up to Jason and pulls him aside and harshly whispers "Are you crazy if you give Miss Piper a upset stomach you won't have enough heads to drop!"

"What do you mean I am a doctor I heal." Jason said angrily

Luke ignores what Jason said and walks away from Jason and says loudly "Escort Miss Piper McLean to the inn"

 **Piper's P.O.V**

Ugh I hate this so much I do not want to wed a person I have not met! I already have someone on my mind too, his name is Mark he has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and is always really sweet to me.

Let me tell you about myself my name is Piper McLean and I come from another village. I am not one of those snobby rich people, so don't mistake me for it.

I have brown hair which used to be choppy but my mother said it was improper for a lady to do so, cue eye roll, I also have kaleidoscope eyes.

My father is Tristan McLean and we live in the Summerville village. My mother or stepmother is Catrina she looks nothing like me she has bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes, and I hate her I used to have short choppy hair with small braids in them and I used to be very loud and talkative, but she said it was not lady like so I had to change. Now I am very shy and quiet with long brown hair all thanks to that witch.

You might be wondering where is my real mother. Well I don't know. My father told me that my mother was a very beautiful woman and that she is very kind to the people who are not as fortunate as us. That is all that I know of her.

I can't wait for tonight, not because I'm about to be a bride tomorrow but, because I have a plan.

What plan you ask, well a plan to help me escape. Actually I'm just going to sneak out, so I don't have to marry Percy Jackson.

 **Third person's P.O.V -** _ **back with Percy and Annabeth at the Thousand Beauties Chamber**_

"Will, Nico, stand outside, I will signal you to come in" Percy told them.

"The rest of you stay right here." he told about 20 guards.

As Percy walked in he saw many girls belly dancing on stage, then he passed by a lot of girls that worked there, also known as harlots, he walked neared them and inhaled close to them to see it there scent matched the fragrance in the paper, but none of them did.

Out of nowhere the boss went up to Percy and started fluttering her eyelashes " Oh Master Jackson you have very good taste in our ladies, but do none of them fancy you?" She asked in fake concern. **(A/N: She like fifty years old so imagine her hitting on a 20 year old)**

"Do you honestly think that I would surround myself with these lowlife women," Percy said, "Do you have any other women that are higher class than these" Percy said pointing to the women behind him who didn't even notice.

The boss answered, " Well I do have one more girl, but she has a lot rules."

"A lot of rules huh." Percy said as he took out a huge gold nugget, not even looking at the boss.

The woman stuttered "U-uh I-I'll get her now, please sit down."

As Percy sat down a man was walking up the stairs not just any man, but a man with blonde hair and grey eyes. Yes, you guessed correctly that man is Annabeth. The man that Annabeth was dressed up as has with a big pot belly and a moustache that connects to his beard.

As the boss entered the room she saw her daughter fixing her hair "Oh my lovely daughter, Drew, we have an important customer, would you come out to meet him?"

"I am not going." Drew said while fixing her hair.

Drew's mother sighs annoying "Drew you always don't want to see any customer anymore, but please this one, he is really rich."

Not even looking at her mother Drew answers " I do not need any more money mother."

"But look at this sweetheart." The woman says as she pulls out the gold nugget .

Drew's eyes seem to sparkle at the nugget "Alright mother I will go and see who is." Drew said smirking.

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

I got to say I am very pleased with my costume, no one would ever realize that I'm a girl. As I was walking up the stairs of the Thousand Beauties Chamber I can't help but to noticed the architecture was amazing, since I was raised in the forest I hardly got to see buildings like these.

You might be wondering what I am doing in the Thousand Beauties Chamber, well I heard Percy Jackson said that that he was going to come here so I came too, but only to see if he had the birthmark.

Anyways as I walked through the hallways I noticed that there were many rooms so I randomly select a room that had the name Drew on it.

When I walked in I noticed that there were pink curtains, a huge circular bed with pink and purple pillows and a pink silk blanket, a small table to drink tea, and a desk with many draws and a mirror.

I went to sit at the desk and opened a small drawer, inside was a small eye liner pencil. I took the pencil and drew small dots on my face which made me look like I had freckles. Then I looked through another drawer and inside was a whip and handcuffs. I wonder what she needed those for? I noticed under the things there were some paper and being curious me I looked and saw that the paper was very similar to the paper Percy Jackson got from the thief. It said " _Get five 16 year old girls with blonde hair."_ Man, why would a girl have that in her drawer?

Suddenly I heard voices from outside the door. Oh. My. Gods. Where do I hide, where do I hide?! I looked at the bed and ran to hide under it.

 **Percy P.O.V**

I am hoping that the girl who comes down is the girl who gave the 'Flying Leopard' the note.

I looked away as I drank some wine I heard "Master Jackson please meet my daughter Drew."

"Oh mister Jackson it is such a delight to meet you, sorry to keep you waiting." she said with a flirtatious smile while batting her eyelashes.

I took a good look at her before answering. She was wearing a purple belly dancing outfit that showed her whole stomach. She had long curly black hair and brown eyes.

I stood up and said "It is a pleasure to meet you." and gave her my smile that can make any girl swoon and it worked because I saw her stumble a bit.

"Follow me Mister Jackson" she said and went to grab my hand tightly as she led me up the stairs, she passed through many hallways and stopped at a door, which I'm guessing is room.

Her room has pink curtains, a huge circular bed, a small table to drink tea, and a desk with many draws and a mirror.

Drew went to lock the door, but I stopped her before she could, "Do not be in such a haste, I'll be ordering some snacks and wine later."

Drew looked at me and started walking closer and looked at me dead in the eye and said with a smirk "Why would you need those when I'm enough to satisfy you"

Oh gods what was she thinking, I have a awkward smile and started moving backwards until I felt the bed behind me and she kept following me. Uh oh what is she going to do…

 **Third person's P.O.V At the Jacksons manor**

Jake was kneeling in front of Mistress Amphitrite, who was seated in front of him and Luke standing at the side.

"Where is Percy!" Amphitrite yelled, "of all days, he had to bail today!"

Jake jumped a little and looked up at Amphitrite as she continued.

"Why isn't he home at such a late hour!?" Amphitrite questioned Jake.

"M-my lady, Young Master Percy said that he had some case to investigate, and that he will come home after the investigation." Jake said shakily.

"What case would be more important than the bestowing of the queen, where did Percy go?"

"Huh"

"Speak up!"

"Thousand Beauties Chamber." Jake said with fear in his voice.

"WHAT!" Amphitrite said slamming her fist onto the table next to her, both Luke and Jake jumped a little.

 **Back in Drew's room. T for language.**

Suddenly Drew push Percy onto the bed percy landed very hard on the bed. The bed smacked Annabeth in the bed since she was under it. _Don't be too rough, horny jerk and slut_ , Annabeth thought as she rubbed her head

"Sir the night is short, why don't we..."

"Don't be impatient, good tea should be sampled but if you gulp it all down, it would be a waste." Percy said with a smirk.

"Miss Drew is my good tea tonight," Drew leaned down until their faces were just inches apart, "I am going to sample you carefully and thoroughly.

' _Revolting'_ Annabeth thought.

"Sir, you must have a careful taste of all my strengths." Drew said with a devious smirk.

Percy leaned up until their faces were millimeters apart, Percy then breath in her scent. _Yes she was the one who gave the trafficking notes_.

"The fragrance on Miss Drew seeps deep into my soul, and lingers on. Is that from the western regions?" Percy asked, their face still millimeters apart.

"Of course, how could any of these feeble women from the central plains handle this ferociously passionate fragrance."

Annabeth slowly peeks her head out from under the bed to see what was going on, but Annabeth only saw two pairs of feet, one wearing white shoes and one wearing purple heels.

"I'm guessing that Miss Drew's chamber must be hard to enter, only your close relations get to come in here I suppose?"

"You've been asking so many questions, are you not satisfied with me? In that case I will just ask mother to get another girl for you." Drew said as she turned to leave, but suddenly Percy...

 **1913 words longest yet**

 **Well guys this is the end. It's so hard to write chapters when you have school, this sucks. This chapter was sucky but it's still a chapter any thanks for reviews if I get to at least 16 reviews I will** _ **try**_ **to update early I'm probably going to have to start updating at least once a month now.**

 _ **To Theattneard333: lol I guess it's okay it when are you updating your story anyways thanks for the support buddy. 8th grade is so hard I just started school like a week ago and I already have a project due. How's school for you? :)**_

 _ **To anonymous: Of course I will continue.**_

 _ **To maja: Sorry if it is confusing it's because it's my first story and I am horrible at writing.**_


End file.
